To Love is To Serve
by Klein
Summary: A little continuation of Aegis Aeon Max. Social Link. What if you could accomplish it earlier? What if Aegis request bring a rather unexpected result?
1. Disclaimer

--

Disclaimer :

I do not own Shin Megami Tensei : Persona 3 FES. Its all properly belong to Atlus, et cetera, et cetera...

--

One of Max. Social Link events that I loved most is Aeon. Not to mention that Minato and Aigis is my favourite pairing. Well, without further ado, here it is...

I hope you enjoy it ^^

--


	2. Story 1

To Love is To Serve

**To Love is To Serve**

"Would you please…undo my ribbon…"

With a little nod, Minato begin to gently undone my ribbon. I still couldn't believe what I'm asking him to. I literally asked him to burn his genetic level information into my very core. Somehow, I think that's the most…romantic thing I ever able to think of considering our 'differences'...and very bold as well… For he is human, and I am just a machine.

I have cut off my both legs and arms motor functions. I cannot predict how my system would react when he touch my core, so I had to make precautions to make sure I won't hurt him in the process. To be honest, I'm so nervous. If I have a most intimate part, then it's what he about to touch now, by my request no less…To saying that I'm feeling embarrassed is such an understatement…

"…Here I go…"

His soft voice trying to reassure me. But nevertheless, it still unable to calm down myself. However, those words strengthen my resolve…so I responded to him with all courage I could muster…

"Onegai…Minato-kun…"

When his index finger come in contact with my core, It feels as if thousands volts of electricity running all over my body. However, strangely, it is not painful at all…More than that, it almost feel…pleasant…I could feel from the back of my mind that my subconscious trying to flung my arms around her. Thankfully, I had made that not possible for the moment, because the sheer force would be bone crushing…Still, I could subconsciously feel my body tensed all over along with this unknown feeling when his genetic information burned into my core matrix. I even could vividly remember myself…moaned? Its very overwhelming…I never felt or imagine anything like this before...Some incoherent noises coming uncontrollably from my mouth……My engine processing rate increased drastically and brings heat all over my body…

After it finished at last, I could feel him with me, even after he removed his index finger from the surface of my core. My face is so hot, and I see that he was blushing as well…Well…the idea alone and entire process was already embarrassing…but if I indeed making those weird noises in process…I can't even imagine how embarrassed I am…

"Are you alright…Aigis?"

He asked with deep concern to me. Well…this process has never even done before…even I cannot predict the result. It's just simply my selfish request. However, hearing his voice made me feels…fulfilled…Strangely, some other feeling starting to grow inside me while I'm preparing the response….

"I'm fine…Minato…"

I tried to reply. At that moment, a new urges building inside my thought matrix. A feeling that I only able to associate with 'devotion'…The urge eventually bring me to add my final word…The word finally removed the suffix –kun I usually used to call him…replacing it with another word that somehow…feels more fitting…

"…sama…"

Even I was surprised with my somewhat boldness. Needless to say, he was surprised as well.

"Aigis...you don't have to call me like that..."

I carefully analyze this new feeling. I know I don't actually have to call him '-sama'...but I feel like...like I 'have' to...Carefully, I connect my limbs motor function with my central system.

"I know...but somehow...I wanted to..." I said. "Or...can't I? You don't like it?"

"N-no...Its not that I don't like it...Really, Aigis..." he said. "It's just...why?"

"Regarding that matter...I believe I have a suggestion about what happened..." I said with a hint of blush on my face.

***

Minato flumped himself into his bed. I have explained what might just happened to me during the process to him. From my deduction, it's because his genetic information is now imprinted on my core. Since my last activation, Minato is always in my priority one list, way on top all other objectives. However, he effectively becoming my 'master' after he proceeded with my request earlier. He effectively owned me, and his command could override any logic protocol currently executed within my system to some extent.

"...So I'm your master now?" he said, closing his eyes to soak his newly received information. "Aigis...I don't want to force you to serve me or anything..."

"...I guess you could say that this is the consequences that I overlooked from my request earlier..." I said. "...Why you do not wish of my service, Minato-sama?"

Minato sighed, then moving upright to sitting position. He's looking to my face directly, causing me to blush lightly, but I dare not to avert my eyes from his.

"It's every man dream to have a cute maid, Aigis. That includes me. And you are more than fit to be called cute, you know?" he said with an honest smile on his lips. "Its just that I don't want to force anyone to do things they did not actually wanted to...I don't really like to force myself over people..."

"But you didn't force me! This is my own will..."

"But your core affected like that because of my genetic information..."

"...And I'm the one who asking that stupid request in the first place..."

"But Aigis..."

"Minato-sama...no matter how much I love you, I just couldn't bring myself into...That's why I'm asking you to do that...I thought that I will give up with that..." I said.

I walked to him and kneel in front of him, resting my head on his lap. I feel like I'm on the verge of crying. But if I see his face, I know I would be crying right there...

"But because I'm just a machine who will never be human...I couldn't deny my feelings, yet I know it's impossible...I couldn't be of any use for you aside from battle...I couldn't make you happy...that's why..."

He just stays like that, although his hand gently brushed my hair. The touch of his gentle hand kept me from crying. I know he will not like to see me crying...

"...By serving you...I could satisfy my feelings...as well as being useful to you...to serve you..." I said. I looked to his face. "...My current change is irreversible...but I know I wanted that...I don't mind at all to serve you...if there is any, that would surely make me happy...So please, Minato-sama..."

He sighed, then gently pat my head, inviting a little yelp of surprise from me.

"...How could anyone say no to that...Then I guess from now on I'll be in your care then, Aigis..."

"Minato-sama..."

He kissed my forehead gently. My face become so hot that I'm afraid it would burn my skin. He is bold, but Minato is actually a lot bolder than anyone thought, although his gentleness covered up a lot for that...

"But, please...would you mind to not call my name with –sama? I won't even dare to imagine what will Yukari did to me if she heard that...Mitsuru would surely execute me...and I would never hear the end of it if Junpei knows it either..."

We both chuckled. It would be troublesome indeed if any of his friend hear that, so I guess I better playing safe...Resting my head on his lap again, I replied with satisfaction...

"Hai, Minato-kun..."

***

Extra

***

"Minato-kun, I'm coming in..." said Yukari after knocked a few times. She then just barged into his room. "This is an emergency. We cannot find Aigis anywhere. Would you help..."

The mentioned battle android is right there, resting her head on his lap, with the said owner of the room is still pat her head. They both looked at the intruder with obvious surprised look on their face...'like a mice spotted by a cat', or so people said...

"Mi-na-to-kun...Do-you-have-any-explanation-for-this?" said the blonde girl with increasingly menacious tone every each syllable. Behind her, a shadow of very menacing _hannya_ suddenly appeared while a mini tornado formed inside the room from nowhere.

Minato gulped. Now he knows for certain this day wouldn't end up so peacefully. Especially for him...

"Oh dear..."

***


End file.
